


The Greatest Show In Town

by TheHeartOfTheStar



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom!Jim, Dom!John, Face-Fucking, M/M, Metronome, OT5, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Smut, poly!Queen, the boys are music whores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeartOfTheStar/pseuds/TheHeartOfTheStar
Summary: Filling Tikini's prompt: "Jim watches his four boys have sex and tells them what to do in that sweet, caring way of his!"Or;Jim knows his boys get off on music; Roger is great at multitasking; Brian gets off on praise; Fred is gagging for it; and Deaky is a tease.





	The Greatest Show In Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tikini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/gifts).

> Beautiful Tikini prompted me, so I created this little thing. Thanks so much for the Queen Writer's Den support, I love y'all!
> 
> As usual, your comments are everything, and I can't wait to hear what you lovelies think about this <3
> 
> Title taken from Freddie Mercury's Foolin' Around
> 
> Thanks so much to Sweetestsight for betaing ❤️ check their Tumblr @jusqueenthoughts

Jim was so hard his whole body ached. His boys were putting on the most perfect show, bodies sweating in the dim light, their heavy breathing creating the most perfect harmony. The metronome was ticking loudly by the bed.

"You're such a good boy, Roger, such a perfect drummer. Isn't he the most gorgeous, John?" Jim groaned, sitting in the armchair by the corner. Roger was kneeling on the bed, one hand buried deep inside Freddie, the other inside Brian. The muscles in his arms were tense, and Jim could see sweat running down the middle of his chest, his hard nipples aching to be licked. 

"Oh, he is. Listening to you, so obedient. Aren't you, Rog? The perfect boy-" John murmured, practically kneeling over Brian's head, his big cock bobbing up and down as he moved. John gripped Freddie's hair roughly to twist his head to one side, so he could get his dick between the open-mouthed kiss his boys were sharing. John looked at Jim and winked, thrusting slowly as he let the boys get him sloppy, Fred and Bri kissing each other and his shaft at the same time, mouths slow and so very wet. Jim's abs tensed at the sight, arousal pooling low in his belly, thighs trembling slightly.

"You are doing it so well, Rog. You are so good, so beautiful with your fingers deep inside them-" Jim stuttered when he heard Brian moaning loudly below Freddie. The guitarist was such a praise slut, he would be turned on even for praise that wasn't directed at him. 

"I bet you want to fuck them now, don't you? But you can't decide which hole you want first" Jim purred, letting one of his hands grip his own cock once. Just once, just enough to imagine how tight Roger would be if he went to the bed, bent him over, and fucked him as he fucked one of the others. 

"Can you speed up for me?" Jim asked, and he could see how Roger's flush deepened, looking up at Jim for just a second. The drummer's pupils were blown wide as he nodded jerkily. 

"Mmm, Jim asked you a question, Rog. He needs to hear your answer," John said with a low tone, tightening his grip in Freddie's hair, making the singer moan brokenly. 

Jim was impressed by the steadiness of Deaky's voice when he was being sucked messily by both Brian and Freddie. 

"Yes, I can speed up," Rog sounded like a mess, and he hadn't even been fucked yet. Jim had known, right from the beginning, that Roger was turned on by drumming. But this was just  _ perfect _ . 

"What's your tempo now?" Jim asked, and he saw Freddie shuddering. This had been a little experiment, fucking at the speed of a metronome. And all his boys had melted down in half the time it usually took them to get more or less started.

"3/4 for Freddie, and 6/4 for Brian," Roger managed to answer, frown deepening as he tried to keep his rhythm steady and answering the question at the same time. The drummer's cock was leaking against his belly, neglected since the beginning of the night. Roger didn't seem to mind, though, if his broken panting was anything to go by.

"Oh, that's so good, baby," Jim purred. "But I need you to speed up. What do you say, John?"

"Yeah, soun- ah, sounds perfect. Give Brian- oh, yes. Give Brian 4/4, slow him down a bit," John gritted out. Jim could tell when Roger adjusted his tempo, because Brian moaned loudly and thrashed on the bed, getting his hands above his head to grip tightly at John's thighs. 

"Ungh, yes- Freddie should be- ah, fuck, just like that. Freddie should be 6/8- yes, ah your mouth is so good," John's head was thrown back. Roger complied, and Freddie howled, squeezing his eyes shut. John took the chance to grip Freddie's hair tighter and bury himself deep in the singer's throat. Brian kissed Freddie's neck and shoulders hungrily, biting lightly, fingers scratching Fred's back desperately. 

Jim closed his eyes for a second to calm himself down a bit. They were barely starting.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
